Fading Away
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: The hanyou,Inuyasha sought after the miko's scent for days,and found nothing,with the exception of a smear of her blood within the clearing of the Sacred Tree.Kagome's blood.As of now,their miko had somehow disappeared somewhere, without a single trace.
1. Chapter 1

Fading Away

~ Chapter One ~

Iridescent Tears

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Nope , Inuyasha , and everything within its creation are still, will always be very much loved pieces of art that will follow in memories preceeding time itself , by Rumiko Takahashi . I , as well as many others , because of that loving devotion towards the tale strive to continue it's staggering heartbeat, by creating stories of our own , lovingly ..~

Hidden with the shroud of bushes , and the camoflage of her shadow by the gathering of tress. Although unlike other times where she would allow her presence to show itself, this time the distraut presence hid herself from being discovered , in reference to her sorrowful scent. Instead she let the scene in front of her pass over her , as its weight served to be a permanent reminder , now that she was older, and because of this, for the last time , Kagome was going to let go. Tears pouring down her eyes persistantly falling , like the leaves had fell, shed from its branches , as they sounded loudly they weren't needed anymore , and the same was felt for Kagome..

Standing slowly, and quietly , the woman concealing herself within the dark , provided by the peaceful night, other than the sight of her pain , and then walked away leaving the ones seemingly trapped within the loving scene just to be. On the way back , passing the well , over towards the trees , until she found herself standing under the Goshinboku tree, and sighed. Although , as Kagome's attentive gaze hovered over the tree , while the memories were felt flowing through her, and then a sudden weight slammed upon her , throwing her body against something hard. Unfortunately , the woman never found out as to what it was or why, because almost immediately , she plumeted into the abyss that pulled her downward with her fall.

~Elsewhere~

The sun beated heavily upon the ground , creating the fogging mist that the temperature change emitted amongst the group of travelers currently awaking from their sprawled positions along the moist soil. Pulling into a sitting positions , as each one let the sleep ebb away from their still exhausted , and sore forms. Then , as everyone was accounted for while each one decided to gather things ,and start preparing breakfast before their planned departure , the three remaining outside of Kirara , of course, found that two were missing. It was until the rather grumpy hanyou leapt downwards from his perch in a nearby tree. While each one continued , Sango , Miroku , and Shippo said nothing , obvious that they wanted to wait , as to say something towards the whereabouts of their miko friends , but as of yet nothing. A shock came to them within a short time of Inuyasha appearing , and one they weren't quite expecting because in truth, what was said , meant that he didn't know where she was either..

" Hey Sango, why aren't you with that damn Kagome? Don't you normally join her to the hot springs ?" The hanyou spat with feined anger to almost attempt to cover the hope that the hanyou wished for in her answer because this was truly odd occurance , indeed., and deep down that had worried him.

" I don't know I hadn't seen her when I woke up , and I was kinda hoping that she was with you.."

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"What The Hell ! Don't mess with me Sango ,cause whatever you are trying to fucking pull .. Its not damn funny !Now call the wench out of her hiding place , before I really get pissed off!"

" Inuyasha , knock it off , she's telling the truth ! The last time anyone has seen or heard from Kagome was last night when we all settled in , and you were still present ! "Miroku stepped in , and chided the hanyou for lashing out at Sango.

"Please tell me your fucking kidding me , Dammit !"

"Inuyasha , I think I speak for everyone when I say that we all wish we were.." Shippo amended seeing as the other two had became rather upset , and wasn't able to form the words with their quivering lips...

"Fuck , Me !" Inuyasha rushed out from where they normally slept outside when they came near Kaede's , and began his search, while the others followed.

~ Rippled Void ~

Out from the unnerving quiet , came the start of distorted sounds , falling into one's ears. It started out softly , but soon became a tangled loud blurr of indistinguishable noise , and one that she was quite hesitant to find the source that its nature came from . Loud patterns of beats ,and almost banging within her ear drums constantly , and with the way they were going , it didn't seem as though they were going to stop anytime soon .. So therefore, closing her eyes once more, and giving up trying to resist the pull luring the woman , weakely , because of some odd reason she couldn't find the will to move herself anyway.

~ Detached ~

The hanyou , Inuyasha sought after the miko's scent for days , and found nothing , with the exception of a smear of her blood within the clearing of the Sacred Tree.. Other than that , it was like her , Kagome's scent was completely fading away , now that her body wasn't present in the near vacinity to sustain it, and not that her presence had been around the area since last night, as his friends stated . Except, that some of the scent's remnants seemingly was also disapaiting from within a new direction as well, and one that had him confused to join that of his fear for the blood spilt .. Kagome's blood...Although , as of now their miko had somehow disappeared somewhere, without a single trace, and leaving nothing behind in means to find her...

"Kagome..."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Fading Away

~ Chapter Two ~

Premature Restraints To The Other Side

By Inuyashas Youkai

* Still don't possess the tasty demons yet , but we all know that , and realize that this won't change anytime soon even if we tried, not that I would want to, but for him to spend a day with me , would be heavenly.. All rights still belong to its original, talented creator Rumiko Takahashi ..

Growling frustratedly from his perch , Inuyasha defeatedly resisted the urge to allow himself the disappointment of jumping in the well for the umpteenth time, and only to find that the stupid contraption still wouldn't grant him access to the other side . Instead , the hanyou sulked within the boughs of the said tree that he at the time chose to occupy, and even though the signs were screaming loudly that Kagome was gone.

Although , somehow deep inside he knew otherwise. It was something that couldn't be explained , but a instinctual feeling that his miko was still alive ,and for some reason the well to the other side just simply shut himself out. It was also known by unknown means that Kagome had indeed been injured , badly , but realized at the present moment that she was still living somewhere, if only just barely.

The fact that he couldn't find her , and that Inuyasha , himself couldn't pass through the well to the other side only angered him more because the hanyou wasn't able to be at her side when she needed him most, and now Kagome needed , not to be alone. Alone , meaning that she was now somewhere , without him..

To him , it was something , that his choice to prove his love worthy to the other miko , after her demise had abruptly altered ,once the other within his heart just faded away from his side , and it was then he discovered something that was at one time hidden .

Inuyasha was in love with Kagome , not because of her connections to his past love but that the hanyou saw her for what she was , and that was the miko he traveled with for sometime now , one that loved him , regardless.

More than that , deep inside him, it was already known as a fact , but the hanyou fought for it to be ignored for some time, and now ,Inuyasha felt what that ignorance had done , not only to himself , but to the miko's themselves. It was cruel, but with honorable intentions that the hanyou stood by the love of his past , although the downside was that he was only fooling himself that Inuyasha could ever separate himself from the one who, for as long as he could recall ,once he chose to acknoledge it , held his heart.

Leaning back with a sigh, against the tree's trunk ,Inuyasha lost the fight to keep his eyes open , and fluttered closed to face the sight, bleeding into his closed orbs , one that had him awaken abruptly with a start. Breathing heavily in response , and in result forcing his body to settle, so that his racing heart rate , would calm itself back to normal , but at the time went unsuccessful. Leaping down to the forest floor , Inuyasha broke out into a rushing sprint to clear his head after the images, only now just privy to him had shown.

~ On The Other Side ~

The woman lying unconsciously on the dirt floor inside the well hadn't moved since the moment whatever force had placed her there, and although she had fought , but her body wouldn't do as her mind wished it to at the time. It felt as though her mind was trying to pound her way out , but everthing else was frozen silent , so whatever she was attempting fell to the wayside because nobody would know that she needed help without someone to be alerted that she was , where ever she was now.

Not long after odd indistinguishable noises came to join in with the earlier loud pulsing beats within her mind , and then it seemed that her body seemed as though it was floating , at least to the feminine voice inside her head mentioned of how it felt .

After what had seemed like forever , only drifting along, the woman had felt light pressure being placed in different spots of herself, unmethodically , and then began feeling a certain pull towards a unknown direction. Although , the only thing that her mind registered , as her body was held towards that certain spot that in her mind she could see ,but didn't recongnize , with the exception of one thing .

Red Eyes.

Those red eyes looking at her , creepily without a head within her mind, as she felt like she was moving again towards them, but somehow knowing that her body was still refusing to move, the woman hadn't known why she knew them , only that she had and wasn't afriad. Still when the thought of those orbs being placed intentively on her ,with the knowledge of some odd feelings emerging when they were first exposed to her, and brought along with it , a sharp pain within her chest.

Not knowing how or why , and to tired to fight any longer to find out , for the exhaustion was getting to much to ignore, the woman soon fell back within the dark.

~ Mistaken Prolonged Assumptions~

Watching through the mirror , while another woman flew ,as though she was lighter than a feather, soaring through the winds breeze with the one who summoned it's cause, and so they could proceed to return to their master in hiding. To the older one controling the direction of their flight, as she appeared to the young child -like presence in white ,almost as though she was slightly confused for what the mirror had shown , but while she had no need for such emotions , it was clear that this revelation wasn't something either would expect , and let alone what explosive reactions would come from the one who had demanded such a watchful eye over their enemy .

It had seemed as though , from what they had gathered from observing them, and had used against them was normally something they had achieved against them with elaborate schemes , at least having some negative effects on their opposing standing , but this , what had happened not so long ago , etched in the mirrors glass , was something that would change the way the miko would be tainted .

Although not entirely , but it would be difficult , unless that is ,they could find a way to the whereabouts of the location the miko had been sent, and by one who they had least expected with the newfound cause nobody had reasons to predict , nor the means neccessary to make one just disappear without a trace.

~ Mirror Image ~

A woman cloaked in garments worn , coinciding with the the the path of a miko , but walked alone in the way of the undead , with her occompanying Shinidamachu , slithering around her , as they followed the master's descent towards the hanyou that had now crept in her thoughts, because the last time that they had met she hadn't yet been able to question the motives that Inuyasha had outwardly, and ferally expressed before his enraged form fled from sight.

Days had passed , although nothing came out of her search for the one she had intended to find , but the estranged priestess still persisted in locating the aura she still felt , even if it was somewhat muted , as if somehow it was being sheilded from her sight.

TBC...

Authors Note : Indeed this tale is told in tidbits from many of the characters involved in the story, and with every chapter , clues are left cast aside for the one's eager to pick up to discover the truth.. Enjoy the ride, though the end may shock you ... Reviews are enjoyed , but not required.. Though please no flames , if you don't like it don't read it , but if you do let me know, even it is a mere two words it would be happily appreciated .. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Fading Away

~ Chapter Three~

Apart Of A Missing Stone Unturned

By Inuyashas Youkai

Growling vehemently , the slightly injured wolf regained most of his strength in achieving some time in healing his wounds , and rather pissed off at the way things had gone , but was glad at least that he was able to do what he could for her. With a deep breath , Kouga had removed himself from the tree , and slowly attepted to use his limbs to test out walking away from the natural brace he'd acquired from the broad lower truck before taking off to rejoin his pack , for now. Memories , as the wolf traveled kept occupying his brain , weaving in and out of trees , hoping that once gained access to the other side , she'd survive the attack that had found her , and later himself , as he fought to assist.

Although once passing the village where those who at one time before traveled with the his miko friend , the wolf started to feel winded from his still healing injuries , but hated the fact that he would have stop in order to gain the time to fully regenerate , thus having to yet again deal with the mutt. Therefore at the village entrance Kouga turned its direction to enter , and to find the ones that accompanied his chosen mate during their travels , many times before. Limping through the last steps leading to the opening of the hut still occupying the fading scents of the ones Kagome claimed as her home , prior to the one she descended to through the well.

Announcing his presence before entering , and was hesitant only to find the elderly woman that normally awaited for the groups return , as the lingering scent of the others proved that they were nowhere in the near vicinity , hadn't been for some time. The woman introduced as Kaede yet was still wiling to assist him in the injuies sustained from just a few days prior , and soon had him bandaged up comfortably laid out on a cot , while she spoke to him.

" Aye , ye must be the wolf Kouga aren't you not?"

" Yes .." the wolf agreed politely.

" May I ask ye what had occurred to sustain these injuries.."

" I only want to say it once , but I will .. Where are others , and the mutt ?" The wolf breathed.

" Very well , Inuyasha , and the others are looking for one that has become missing , as for how long its been has become a grave concern.."

" I think I can answer your question , if the person your looking for is, Kagome.." Kouga mumbled his last words before falling immediately asleep.

By the looks of the bloodied wolf , the elder priestess could imagine that whatever had occurred was nothing good, and had begun a vile feeling emerging within her gut . Though while the wolf needed to recover , and seeing that the pack searching still yet hadn't returned , the only thing to do at this point was to wait. The priestess Kaede began a flame , and began to make some stew for when the others returned , as well for the wolf she mused it be a bit before he reawakened, while she waited for the next coming soon time to apply more herbs , changing his bandages, prior to taking a much deserved nap.

A few days away , the slayer, monk, fox kit, two tail fireneko , and a hanyou still set out for any clues , as to anything leading to what had occurred to their missing miko, Kagome. The sun had only began to set it's decent into motion , trading places with the oncoming moon , and it had become learned of their need for recuperation from their seemingly nonstop travel, even thought none of this pleased the impatient hanyou , but with his more or less unlike himself manner , as of late , if there was any objections to them settling down at this point , wasn't at all mentioned. Dinner was simply prepared , but out of all of them neither ate much for the latest upset of their missing pack member , combined with their own destructive musings , and exhaustion , sleep was more than welcome comfort than food .

Settled within a tree , as he watched the remaining members of his pack also taking comfort in taking some down time while they could, Inuyasha watched the stars within the sky hoping as to just one that would fall , so that he could silly as it sounded making a wish upon it to have Kagome back home, but it all was for not , while his eyes began to glare willing to to happen if not just by the force of his need to be so , and seemingly mocking him for it , all the while. Releasing a deep breath in a huff , and turning away from the sight indignantly , unknowing of the sight that allowed itself to be once he had , as well as the wish made by another, also knowing of Kagome's favorite pastime of wishing on stars , for he too wanted her to return soon to them.

A unknown time in passing to the one just now opening hazy eyes , still yet held by the dizzy motion of a skull that seemed to be still yet spinning in a non stop loop. Looking at the fogged over blur that settled within her eyes , unable to at the moment change the current visual of a colorless grey . Unsettled by the nausea , and steady pound that began to show itself from some unknown occurance happening to abruptly force itself upon her head , as the lightheadedness taken upon her in spite of it only lessened her will to even try to move .

Closing her eyes again unwillingly towards the pull towards simply shutting down, as her body , numbed somehow, aside from the throb taking tenancy inside her head , hadn't yet been ready to as of at the moment to be awaken , and didn't help for the sudden pain coursing through her eyes with the unexpected blinding hue , offsetting the dullness within the blur coming in contact with her sights.

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

Fading Away

~ Chapter Four~

Shrouded Into Nothing

By Inuyashas Youkai

The Morning sun had reached its morning peak in the bright blue sky overhead, as a young boy with shaggy brown hair had come outside unwillingly with a football , all because his mother more or less told him to spend some time outside , and giving his video game a much needed break. Tossing around the ball up in the air , then catching it until on one try in the balls descent coming down missed, and accidentally knocked it toward the wooden shed housing the old well. Running towards it and once snagging it in mid run , strangely , odd sounds were indeed coming from the dusty dark entrance leading to where his sister is known to travel to , and from , from time to time.

Dropping the ball for a moment while he hesitantly goes to check it out , but when he finally readies himself to go inside, nothing could prepare him for the sight that met his eyes. Then without fail , going against himself willingly, a piercing scream was pulled from his shaking lips , calling for anyone who heard to help him, as tears fought to flow quickly from him eyes, and his legs then ran on their own assist the one merely laying there.

"Mom!"

~The Other Side~

The elder miko awakened only to find the wolf still laying in the same spot from the night before, and went about throwing some more wood upon the dying flame . Afterwards Kaede settled herself next to the recovering wolf to set about cutting up some vegetables retrieved yesterday , to start a hearty meal . As she was working her thoughts returned to what she gathered must had happened without any word from her sleeping friend now sharing her hut with her , and knew from what was told , as well as seen , that both Kouga , along with Kagome , must've been attacked somehow , by the looks of him knowing her present whereabouts, but the question was who. Although even without knowing this , the woman knew that Kouga tried to assist her , and hopefully the injuries sustained upon the wolf weren't the same upon Kagome's , for his were borderline fatal, but one could only hope for the best when there were many unknowns not yet answered. .

~Across The Way~

Awakened by something that the hanyou much rather not repeat to anyone aloud , in fear that the nightmare spun in his mind may in fact come true , but in the end shook it off to greet those who were now eating around him , near the campfire , and meeting his blazing red eyes instead of his true golden ones , unbeknownst to him . Finding that he didn't much like the gaping stares pointed on him with concern , the hanyou Inuyasha told, more or less yelled out his dislike towards their bemused reactions in him finally waking to face the day.

"What!?Will you guys stop fucking looking at me like that !?" was angrily , but confusedly told to the rest of his pack prior to starting to move away from their awkward stares.

But just before leaving with the words Inuyasha left them to be ready , as they were leaving soon , Miroku gave away something to think , much less worry about on his fading trek.

"My apologies, my friend , but your eyes.. There -"

"I know ! Dammit I know ! I – never mind just be ready to leave when I return.." The hanyou answered hesitantly in shock for what was occurring but not knowing why , or at least not entirely , only in part .

Truth was even that he didn't realize it was happening , didn't mean it readily surprised him , not really for what he just seen not long ago from under his closed eye lids..

~Farther Still...~

Someplace dark, hid a evil drawing strength while his chosen ones beneath him were yet departed from his presence accomplishing his dirty work , or so he thought , they had for the most part , but with news coming to be received by him , it wouldn't be anything that the beastly coward would expect. Momentarily following two entity signatures were felt entering within his hidden stronghold , as Kagura , and Kanna made themselves known to show his creations , standing in front of him. It was then while gazing upon the mirror , and merely watching what was supposed to be the success in getting rid of the miko , but as the images shown before him it wasn't how he had expected from the meaning of the phrase. Thus upon seeing the unfortunate turn of events, the actions bred from his hostility towards the two that in his eyes failed to destroy the simply pathetic wench , were swiftly spent when with on hand reached out grasping a hold of the one in white , squeezing its fingers around her neck tightly , and causing the mirror to be thrown haphazardly across the room. The other , was immediately struck with a racing appendage towards that of her stolen heart kept with him always , and was now held fiercely , tightened within a angry fist..

TBC...


End file.
